The invention relates to a transmission device for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In multi-speed transmissions a change between the multiple gears of the transmission can be accomplished for example by a multidisc clutch. The multidisc clutch can be actuated by an actuator. The actuator operates for example hydraulically and as a result a hydraulic pressure is required for changing a gear. In order to change the gear within a shortest possible time period the hydraulic pressure usually has to be provided permanently, which in turn results in a relatively high energy consumption.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved transmission device for a motor vehicle, which in particular has a lower energy consumption.